


Nothing in The Universe Can Keep Me From Coming Back to You

by silv3r_eyed_stranger



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Characters Use Profanities, Eventual Minor Lemon?, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silv3r_eyed_stranger/pseuds/silv3r_eyed_stranger
Summary: The war against Gaea has ended. Percy begins to reflect on his relationship with Annabeth, could they really really make each other happy? After Tartarus, they started drifting apart, less kisses and secret touches. They both decide that it’s time for a new start and they break up. Percy decides to leave camp, in hopes to find his true love and see the wonders the world. He meets a headstrong and fiery girl. They have their quarrels, but slowly, he falls in love with her. But when Annabeth realizes that a little part of her still loves Percy after dating a couple other demigods, Percy’s blossoming romance could be threatened. Then, a new prophecy is issued. A powerful new threat that could tear the world apart. A prophecy that could end his days. Will he get the happy ending he wants and deserves?ETA Chapter 4





	1. To Be or Not To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-  
> Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson nor the Heroes of Olympus series. However, I do (thankfully) own the storyline. IF YOU COPY MY WORK AND POST IT SOMEPLACE ELSE WITHOUT MY CONSENT, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. NO JOKE.

At some point,

you have to realize

that some people 

can stay in your heart,

but not in your life.

-Unknown

* * *

 Percy's POV

          Life can’t be better, the giant war with Gaea is over and all the damage from the war has been fixed by the gods. The relationship between the Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood has never been better and the Seven, well, lets say we’ve been partying a little too much. Overall, everyone is happy and all, but after my quest to defeat Ladon and retrieve nineteen Golden Apples of Immortality from the Garden of the Hesperides to receive Lady Athena’s blessing to marry Annabeth, I started to reevaluate our relationship. I mean, after our absolutely lovely vacation down in hell, we drifted apart instead of becoming closer like we hoped. The nightmares we’re still experiencing aren’t helping either. The flames from our relationship seemed to have vanished. Its not like I don’t like her anymore, its just that I can’t imagine my future with her anymore. I decide that I would look for her after lunch and hopefully we can talk about the status of our relationship is.

  
<*>

  
          I just finished lunch, I think I see her on the Lava Wall, she’s probably going to get to the top for the millionth time. As I jog over, I pass a couple of my friends, I wave and continue jogging. When I get to the base of the wall I tilt my head back to see if Annabeth was up there.

  
          “Hey Seaweed-Brain! Behind you!” Annabeth yelled.

  
          “Wisegirl! I was looking for you, thought I saw you on the Lava Wall. Want to go down to the beach? We haven’t talked in a while.” I yelled back.

  
          “Yeah, sure! Race ya there!” She screamed.

  
          “Hey! No fair, you got a head start!” I called to her while laughing.

  
          “Well, Kelp-Head, life’s not fair is it?” She said when I caught up to her.

  
          That made us both quiet. Ever since we fell into hell, our conversations have become awkward and short. Luckily, we get to the beach and we walk to our spot, the little shady alcove by the edge of the water. We both sit down in the warm sand and crossed our legs.

  
          “So Wisegirl, I actually wanted to talk to you for a reason.” I say nervously as I run my hand through my already messy black hair.

  
          “Yeah?”

  
          “Uh huh, so um, I’ve noticed that we’ve been growing farther apart from each other.”

  
          “I was wondering if you noticed, I wanted to bring it up, but I didn’t want it to be awkward.”

  
          “I want to ask you and important question.”

  
          I pause and look into her calculating stormy-grey eyes.

  
          “Do you still love me?”

  
          “I want to be honest with you Percy, I don’t, I’m sorry. So sorry. I just feel as if the sparks from our relationship disappeared.”

          “Really? Okay, so since we’re playing the Honest Game here, I’ll just say it outright. I don’t love you anymore, but do I want us to stay friends.”

  
          “Oh my gods, that was hard. Gosh I thought you would’ve blown camp apart when I told you! I’m glad that you still want to be friends. Im especially glad this is mutual, it would make life awkward if one of us hates the other.”

  
          “So friends forever?” I ask.

  
          “Friends forever and always.” She says as we hug.

  
          We walk back to camp, both at peace. I think I made the right decision. I want to explore the world, train in case the gods need me to fight again and maybe, just maybe, I’ll find the one. My soulmate. My other half.


	2. Single and Ready to Mingle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-  
> Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson nor the Heroes of Olympus series. However, I do (thankfully) own the storyline. IF YOU COPY MY WORK AND POST IT SOMEPLACE ELSE WITHOUT MY CONSENT, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. NO JOKE.

There are far, far better things

  
ahead than any we leave behind.

  
-C.S. Lewis

<*>

* * *

 Percy’s POV

          Now that I’m single (and totally ready to mingle), I can do things that I’ve always wanted to do, but unable to do. I am planning to leave camp, train, and explore the wilderness. Alone. I’ll sneak out tonight so that no one will follow me and try to stop me. Even though the war is over, there are still the small handful of monsters roaming around, probably looking for a tasty demigod. Plus, I’m a son of Poseidon, I attract monsters in hoards. So tonight, I’ll activate Operation Escape.  
For now, I’m going to start packing. Putting together a first aid kit should be harder, I’ll need to somehow swipe some ambrosia and nectar from the infirmary without Will catching me. I’m going to put a sewing kit, gauze, and bandages in the first aid bag in case of gashes and if I need stitches. I’ll probably be needing some— a lot— of extra t-shirts considering how fast the monsters decimate them. Some pictures to remind me of my friends and family are of course, going into my blue and grey backpack that can hold unlimited amounts of junk, courtesy of my dad. I cannot forget to bring the nineteen Golden Apples or I’ll have to face the consequences if someone finds out about them. Last, and definitely not the least, Anaklusmos.

  
<*>

  
          Alright, the sun has set and the stars are out. Its time to activate Operation Escape. I see the Huntress in the sky, I hope Zoë approves of this. I mean, I only traveled with her for a quest before she was Lady Artemis put her in the stars, but to me, she was one of the bravest heroes I’ve ever met. I quickly scribble letter to Chiron and my friends, telling them about me leaving camp.

  
**Dear Chiron, the Seven, Thalia, and Nico,**

**  
**I’ve decided that its absolutely and utterly boring at camp and I really want to explore the wilderness. But since I know you guys would attempt to stop me because of the monsters, I’m just gonna sneak out of camp…um…  
So you probably heard about Annabeth and I breaking up (IT WAS MUTUAL, PIPER), this has nothing to do with that! I just really really wanna explore the wilderness and I think I’m going to train some more. So, yeah. Um…don’t worry, I’ll come back if you need me, but you’re gonna have to try and find me. I cashed in a favor from Lady Iris, I asked her to block IMs coming from you guys, ‘cause I know you guys will try to convince me to come back. So, good luck finding me! 

**  
**With lots o’ hugs,  
Percy 

  
          Then I went to the armory to grab two daggers. One for emergencies and one for attaching the letter to Thalia’s Pine. I tied the one with a sheathe on my pants while I walked toward the border. Once I get to Thalia’s Pine, I grab the letter and stab it into the tree. Then I walk down Half-blood Hill and down the road towards New York, where I’ll visit my mom, Paul, and my little sister, Andromeda about my plans.

  
<*>

  
          I head out of my family’s apartment with a ginormous bag of blue cookies because one, my mom is hands down the best lady in the world. And two, WHO WOULDN’T LIKE A BAG OF BLUE COOKIES?? I just finished visited my family, my mortal family, and explained to them why I’m not at camp. I also explained to my mom the reason Annabeth and I broke up. Then I told her about my plans to travel the wilderness and train some more in case of another war. She stayed quiet the whole time. When I finished, she hugged me and told me to be careful. When it was time for me to go, she handed to a whole bag of blue cookies and gave me one last hug. Paul came over and gave me a hug. He whispered in my ear and told me to stay intact or else mom would probably give Lord Hades hell to have me brought back. So now, I’m heading toward Glacier National Park and Yellowstone to train in the wilderness and hunt down some of the more powerful monsters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Just in case ya’ll didn’t read the last note (which you probably didn’t), I’ll try *note key word—try* to update every 3-7 days. I mean thats decent right? FYI, I’ll always be going back to old chapters to edit and add more stuff if I have to.  
> Please leave comments and kudos below! Thanks!
> 
> -silv3r_eyed_stranger


	3. The Making of A Nimrod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-  
> Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson nor the Heroes of Olympus series. However, I do (thankfully) own the storyline. IF YOU COPY MY WORK AND POST IT SOMEPLACE ELSE WITHOUT MY CONSENT, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. NO JOKE.

Prepare to kick some monster ass.  
-Percy Jackson

* * *

Percy’s POV

          I just arrived at Glacier National Park after roughly twenty-three hours of walking. The distance is about 1,772 miles. Man, I’m exhausted. I need to sleep for like twelve hours until I’m recharged and ready to train. I find a clearing, about a size of a Olympic swimming pool. I unzip my backpack, only to realize that I forgot my sleeping bag. I face-palm and unpack the stuff I might need during the night. Then, flop down to sleep on the grass. I’ll probably regret it in the morning, but right now, I just want to close my eyes and drift into the realm of Lord Hypnos...

  
<TS ABOUT 12HRS>

  
          I can’t feel my legs. After approximately ten minutes of struggling, I manage to stand up. As soon as that hurdle is over, I stretch and hear the satisfying pops in my back. Squinting at the watch-shield Tyson gifted me so many years ago, I see that it’s only eight-thirty in the morning. The sun is shining and the air smells fresh. My clothes are all muddy and worn down from the monster attacks I encountered during my journey here. Come to think of it, I probably looked like the walking dead yesterday. Nico would have had a good laugh at the sight of the “great” Percy Jackson looking like a guy that just crawled out of the ground. Now that I’m awake (and thankfully still standing), I can eat breakfast. But of course, Seaweed-Brain me, also forget to pack food. Lovely. So the only food I have currently consists of blue cookie and, you guessed it, more blue cookies. For now, I’ll just have to eat that for breakfast. For lunch and dinner, I’ll somehow have to figure out how to catch some rabbits or squirrels to eat.

  
          I ate at least half the bag of cookies. Seriously though, I’m a growing boy, I need my food! Next, I decide to compose a list of skills I’ve decided that I want to master.

<>  
• Make a bow and some arrows quickly when needed  
• Be able to shoot the bow and arrows properly without accidentally injuring myself  
   o Then being able to hit my target from 500 yards away continuously  
• How to throw hunting knives continuously at pin-point accuracy at 90-100 mph  
• Learn how to live in the wild on my own  
• Be able to make and break camp quickly in times of need  
• Ability to hunt and stay hidden  
• Know which plants are edible  
• Increase my swordsmanship skills

<>

  
          However, I need to warm up first, loosen my muscles from yesterday’s excursion. I decide to run around the perimeter of the clearing as many times as I can before I have to stop and recharge. I summon some water and put it in my water bottle. I set that aside and started jogging.

  
<Roughly 2HRS Later>

  
          Gods of Olympus. I feel like I need another nap. I can literally fall asleep standing right now. And this is exactly why I wanted to train, I’m already tired in just two measly hours! I nibble a little square of ambrosia and drink a few gallons of water. While I rested, I pondered over what I might do after I finish training. I think I’ll try climbing Mount Everest, nowadays, mortals seem to think that the mountain is the biggest challenge a man can beat. If I do, I can gain some endurance and I’ll be able to breathe easier if I ever need to travel up to higher altitudes. For now, I’ll keep my eyes on the long training sessions ahead.  
Now that my muscles are warmed up and ready to move, I can move on to the more strenuous training. Number one skill that I really want to learn and conquer is being able to make a bow and some arrows. I’m going into the forest to grab some different types of branches to make a bow out of. I want to test to see which wood has the best elasticity, and which one creates the most ruptures. I ask the tree nymphs if they would kindly let me cut down some of their branches. After a lot of persuasion and promises to tidy the clearing once I leave, they let me cut down some branches to use. I carve and cut various shapes and sizes to test the elasticity of the different types of bow. I find out that the lower elasticity and the higher the rupture makes the bow better. I also discover that yew (Taxus Baccata) and osage orange woods are the best, while the yellow poplar and the white fir weren’t the best woods for bow making. The best wood for arrow shafts, I find out, are douglas fir. I sharpen the arrowhead using the knife I brought with me. Soon, I have twenty arrows ready for fletching.

  
          Later, I’ll use my handy-dandy knife to catch some lunch. For now, I’ll need to somehow find some feathers to attach to the arrow shafts. I decide to ask the tree nymphs if they have any idea where I can possibly find some feathers. They directed me about a mile away from my campsite. There were goose feathers by the dozens, they were apparently from a gaggle of geese that landed here about a week ago. I collected around three dozen usable feathers, and started heading back to my makeshift camp. When I see the arrows again, I realize that I’ll need to make extra arrowheads for practice. I fletch the arrows and make more arrowheads for later use.

  
<*>

  
          I’m now currently in a very uncomfortable position in the underbrush waiting for the right moment to attack the plump doe resting under the magnificent oak tree. I ready the knife, pointing it at the azure sky. I move my elbow to the closest I can get to a ninety degree angle in my position and release it. It lodges in the leg of the deer, keeping it from escaping. She tries to stand up, but due to the injury, she lies back down and lets out a very loud bawl that echoes through the forest. I jog over and kneel down next to her. I send a silent thank you to Lady Artemis and ended the suffering of the deer.  
I drag the animal back to my camp and clean it up. I saved a large section of the hide to use as a mat or blanket. I use the rest to cut very thin strips for bow strings, a water skin and a food sack. I lay them out to dry in the sweltering sun. I prepare the fresh venison by cutting it into rectangles and cook it over the fire. I think I’m fairly good at cooking because of the practice with my mom, hopefully it’ll taste okay. I bury the entrails deep in the ground so no bears decide to raid my camp. I wash off the knife and check on the food. The said venison is giving off a wonderful smell, the wood smoke and the fat rolled of the edges of the venison in fat drops. When it is done, I cut a slice and pull out a container of salt and pepper I snatched from the dining table at camp. I pinch some and sprinkle it all over the slice of game. I take a bite and Gods of Olympus, it tastes like Elysium. Rich and earthy, and thankfully not dry and stringy. I’ve heard that if you’re unlucky, some deer meat tastes like piss and smells about the same. I devour the rest of the provisions and summon some water to clean off all the grease on my hands and knife.

  
          I look at my watch again and realize that it’s already well past noon. Since I won’t be able to do anything else before it becomes dark again, I opt to explore the park a little more, maybe see if I can find a better spot for camp, definitely somewhere next to a creek or lake in case I need to defend myself. I walk about a mile and a half before I arrive at a small lake. I examine the surroundings for good forage and cover and conclude that this will be the perfect home away from home. Just when I finish inspecting the site, I hear a otherworldly howl followed by monstrous growls and screeching. Fucking wonderful. I thought that I’d have more time before they found me. Guess not, with the scent of the sea, monsters can track me like a bloodhound. But I really don’t want to get this crystal clear lake clogged and bloodied. So, of course, I do the most logical move I can think of, sprinting in the direction of gods-awful noises and prepare to kick some monster ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya’ll,  
> So again, for those of you that decided to skip the author’s notes, I try to update in 3-7 days. To make up for the long wait, I wrote the longest chapter yet. So, you’re welcome. Once again, I try to make this as original as possible. I know that a lot of people hate it when the characters act too OCC and/or they move too fast in the relationship, so I will try to keep this moving at a steady pace. I think the story will end up pretty long, so hang in there.
> 
> Thanks! Please leave comments if you have any suggestions or ideas, I’ll do my best to accomodate you. Please leave kudos below!
> 
> -silv3r_eyed_stranger
> 
> P.S. Percy/Zoe drabbles coming out in the next few days! Enjoy!


	4. To Decimate an Army of Monsters and a Pair of Over-Sized Lizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-  
> Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson nor the Heroes of Olympus series. However, I do (thankfully) own the storyline. IF YOU COPY MY WORK AND POST IT SOMEPLACE ELSE WITHOUT MY CONSENT, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. NO JOKE.

I don’t hate you.   
I just lost respect for you.  
-Unknown

* * *

<BACK AT CAMP>

  
Third Person POV

  
          The general mood at Camp Half-Blood is depressing. Percy Jackson, their beloved hero, had decided to skip town and run away. The most worried and distraught among the campers happens to be the very people the letter was addressed to. Search parties had been sent out across New York state, following every lead they have been receiving from the satyrs and nature spirits. Camp Jupiter was to keep a sharp lookout for the runaway hero. The Hunters of Artemis had also been deployed to search across the United States in search of the hero.

  
Thalia’s POV

  
          I’m pissed off. Okay, pissed off is an understatement. I’m absolutely livid. Of course the Kelp-Head decided to make a break for it as soon as he could. The idiotic asshole has everyone agitated and overwrought. We have been moving across the U.S. searching every possible place the Seaweed Brain might be hiding out at. Gods, when I find that moron, I’m going to zap the living shit out of him.

  
<BACK AT GLACIER NATIONAL PARK>

  
Percy’s POV

  
          I arrive at the edge of the monster camp and hide behind a large maple tree. I hear muffled wailing and crying. I peek around the tree and spot about four dozen monsters gathering together, around the fire with a small squirming bundle hanging above the flames. I count about five empousa, fifteen hellhounds, five cyclops, two lydian drakons, and ten laistrygonian giants. Great. Only a freaking child of Ares can slay a lydian drakon. Looks like I’m going to have to pray to Ares—ahem, _Lord_ Ares—and make a deal with him to keep his mouth shut, to be able to kill the drakons meant to be slain by a child of Ares. Listening to the hysterical crying, I soon realize that the crying belongs to a baby. Then he (or she) lets out the loudest wail yet.

  
          “Be quiet little demigod snack, we will eat you soon. Yummy, yummy!” The largest cyclops growls at the still wiggling bag above the low flames of the campfire.

  
          The baby continues to wail and cry as the fire slowly grows higher. So, according to the monster, the soon-to-be-monster-snack is a demigod. I can’t leave the child to die, obviously, so I devise the best “plan” I can come up within the minimal time the infant has left. I plan to somehow distract the monsters from the baby, kill the monsters, then return back to camp. So basically, I’m winging it, like always.

  
          I sprint toward the other side of the clearing, farthest away from the campfire and summon some water. I split the water in half, using one half to douse the flames of the campfire and the other half into ten long spears and willed them to launch into the group of monsters. They spear through the empousai and a couple of hellhounds, sending them straight to Tartarus. The empousai left behind their copper legs and the hellhounds left behind a few pelts. Even though the empousai and the few hellhounds are gone, there are still quite a few formidable foes left. The ghastly figures started to fight one another, thinking someone killed one of their comrades. Since they’re now distracted, I charge into the fray with Anaklusmos uncapped. I stab and slash through the monsters, leaving a trail of golden dust that begins to blow away in the harsh presence of Notus, the South Wind. Soon, I have decimated over half of the small army, leaving only the two drakons and five laistrygonian giants left. I quickly finish the five giants, turning them into golden towers that are soon blown away. All that’s left are the two totallykillable lydian drakons. Now this, is going to be fun. Time to bring out the big guns.

  
          Since the drakons can only be killed my a child of Ares, or Lord Ares I suspect that I will have to maim them severely until I can figure out what I want to sacrifice to Lord Ares in exchange for him to help me. I use the maneuver I came up with when battling Gaea, The Semi-Flying Demigod. I vault off the ground and somewhat fly through the air. While doing that I do a backflip in which I ready Riptide. I land on the first drakons back while simultaneously stabbing my sword into the neck of the drakon, sending it roaring in pain. It tries to buck me off, so I end up looking like a very unhappy cowboy in a rodeo. The monstrous lizard bucks and thrashes as its tail knocks down trees. I hold on as tight as I can, but when I hear a scream and look over, I see the other drakon, stomping its way over to the little demigod. As it opens its jaw, I awkwardly fumble around my waistband and pull out the dagger. Before it can snatch up the little bundle, I yell, “Hey ugly! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

  
          It pauses slightly before continuing its path of destruction. Well, that definitely failed to get its attention. I hold the razor sharp dagger up the best I can in the desperate situation and launch it at the drakons head. It spirals through the air and somehow hits the neck of the oversized lizard. The drakon bellows in agony as the blade becomes lodged deeper into its neck. It turns around, yellow eyes, glittering. It charges at me, I pull Anaklusmos downward as it slices through the bucking drakon, its thick bumpy hide ripped apart as the gleaming bronze blade made its way down the back of the drakon. Dark blood spurted out in fountains when I yank the sword back out. The drakon lies there in agony as it writhes in the blood-stained grass.

  
          I turn my attention to the other drakon as it gets closer and closer to me. Once it is about to swallow me, sword and all, I baseball slide between its front legs. I slice open its vulnerable stomach, blood and guts spilling everywhere. I make it out from under its tree trunk sized tail and survey the damage. Both drakons are severely injured, yet unable to die because of their curse. The baby starts screaming again, my eyes widen and I see the bottom of the sack on fire. I quickly summon a large amount of water and send it flying toward the fire I thought had been put out. The fire dies, permanently this time, and I sigh in relief. I use some more water to pick up and bring the bag over to me. It lands in my arms and I momentarily set the small bundle down. I decide to get the meeting with Lord Ares over first by taking out the two largest hellhound pelts and silently praying.

  
          Um, hi. Lord Ares? I’d be nice if you could help me out down here. You can have two hellhound pelts in compensation if you’d like?

  
          Suddenly a flash of light appears in the thicket of trees. A man, clearly divine, wearing a black leather biker jacket and sunglasses strolls out of the woods with a smirk plastered on his scarred face. Huh, I guess he doesn’t hate me that much or maybe its just the hellhound pelts talking.

  
          “Whats up punk? Heard you needed my help killing these bad boys.”

  
          “Yeah, these overgrown lizards can’t be killed by me, ‘cause last time I checked, you aren’t my dad,” I said dryly. The war god lets out a bellow of laughter that sends a flock of birds flying out of the trees.

  
          “Ha! I see that you’ve still kept the sass from when I first met you, punk! I think I might nit hate you after all.”

  
          “Uh…um…thanks I guess?”

  
          “Quite a number ya did here, I’m impressed,” He looks around for the first time, examining the carnage I left in my wake.

  
          “So…back to the point, I was wondering if you could help me get rid of those stinkers over there in exchange for these hellhound pelts?” I tilt my head toward the drakons and hold up the now silky black furs.

  
          “Hmm…I’ll do it if you’ll do me a…favor…in addition to the pelts.” Lord Ares crosses his thick arms, as if daring me to decline his demand. His posture did seem to wilt a little when he said “favor” however.

  
          I ponder the pros and cons of assisting the him. I have to get rid of those drakons anyway…but on the other hand, I‘m not sure if this “favor” he speaks of is some sort of trick of his to get rid if me. I’ve got no choice but to agree if I want to move forwards.

  
          “Fine. But, you also have to promise to keep quiet about seeing me. I’m trying to stay hidden from the rest of the gods so I can train and think in peace. You never saw me.” I give him a pointed look.

  
          “Yeah, yeah. Whatever ya say kid. I promise,” He throws the word “promise” around so casually that I demand the war god swear a heavier oath so he doesn’t spill the beans on my whereabouts.

  
          “Swear it on the Styx.” He gives me a strange look and shakes his head.

  
          “I swear it on the Styx,” He says reluctantly. Thunder rolls in the distance, binding the solemn oath.

  
          “Thank you.”

  
          The war god only gives me a single nod before lumbering over to the drakons. He pulls out a spear that very much resembles Clarisse’s electric spear, Maimer. The weapon made for piercing its enemies, glints in the late afternoon sunlight. He stops next to the first drakon and plunges the sharp instrument of death straight into the skull of the drakon, turning it into fine dust. Lord Ares picks up the discarded weapon and rears back to hurl the seven foot long projectile into the last ghastly creature. Its flies long and true and strikes the drakon, forcing back to the hell hole.

  
          Ares gives me another nod before he says, “I’ll contact you when I want to cash in that favor. I’ll see you around Perseus.”

  
          Huh. That’s the first time he called me by my actual name. Maybe I finally earned his respect by standing up to him politely. I guess Lady Aphrodite’s mannerisms do have somewhat of an affect on him.

  
          “Okay. Thanks Lord Ares, I’ll see you ‘round sometime,” I surprise myself by saying, “I wouldn’t mind if you stop by sometime, we can spar until we both drop in exhaustion. I’d like the practice,” I throw him the pelts. Once they make it within his reach, he holds out his hand and catches the furs with one hand.

  
          “I’d…like that. And call me Ares. I think you’ve earned my respect by now, Perseus,” That’s all he says before he throws the pelts over his shoulder and I advert my eyes in anticipation for his flashy exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya’ll,  
> I apologize for disappearing for awhile. First off, I had an eye appointment, my doc dilated my eyes so I wasn’t able to update. Second, I was so incredibly busy this few week. So many fucking tests and quizzes! Sorry again...got a little exasperated there. This chapter is now, by far the longest because I had so long to write it. The meeting between the two (you’ve all been waiting for) should coming in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave comments if you have any suggestions or ideas, I’ll do my best to accomodate you. Please leave kudos below!
> 
> -silv3r_eyed_stranger


	5. A Mysterious Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson nor the Heroes of Olympus series. However, I do (thankfully) own the storyline. IF YOU COPY MY WORK AND POST IT SOMEPLACE ELSE WITHOUT MY CONSENT, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. NO JOKE.
> 
> The song sung by Percy in the fic does not belong to me, it belongs to the wonderful Israel Kamakawiwo’ole. May he rest in peace.  
> Thanks to all my reader, we’ve finally made it to 500 hits! And to basically all of you,the silent readers, I’d really appreciate the feedback. I’m sure you all have something you don’t like about the fic. Please speak up.
> 
> STOP!! REREAD CHAPTER 4, I HAVE CHANGED MAJOR PARTS OF IT. YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND CHAPTER 5 IF YOU DO NOT!

I believe the world is  
incomprehensibly beautiful,  
an endless prospect  
of magic and wonder.  
-Ansel Adams

* * *

Percy’s POV

  
          After I was sure that Ares left, I look over the ruined remains of the monster camp. I look over at the smoldering embers of the campfire and thank the divine beings above for my lucky save. All of a sudden, I remember the baby in the bundle.

  
          “Shit,” I swear as my eyes widen.

  
          I sprint over to the burlap sack I wandered away from during my chat with Ares and cut it open. I mentally reprimand myself over forgetting the kid, she could have died. I pick up the bundle and quickly unfurl the bag, pulling it away from the curled up body inside. The baby is a girl with soft curly brown hair. She’s severely burned in some places from being kept on top of the fire for gods knows how long. Her breathing is faint, as I lift her up carefully, grab my things and sprint back to my campsite.

  
          With her fragile life in my hands, I pull the bag of ambrosia and bottle of nectar out from my backpack. I also pull out one of my extra shirts to replace the tattered outfit she’s wearing. I summon some water to heal her battered body and prepared heal the burns.“Hang in there little one,” I murmur as her eyes flutter. I cover my hand in water from my water bottle and place my hands over her burns and will the water to heal the broken skin. A soft, warm glow shines through the space between my fingers. I hover my hands and move my across her chubby legs and arms slowly. The little girl sighs in her comatose state as I prepare to heal the larger burn on her back. To heal the larger and much more painful looking burn on her back, I hover my hands above the area and use the water to soothe and knit the peeling skin together. I finally finish and wipe the sweat away from my face. I cut my shirt in a few places so when I slip the shirt over her tattered onesie, I would be able to tie it in some places. I do so, and the shirt ends up being a little dress on her.

  
          I carry her over to my sleeping area and take my sweatshirt off to fold into a makeshift bed for the little girl. I put her down and tuck her in so that some of the sweatshirt covers her like a blanket. I lay down next to her as the sun starts to sink below the horizon, leaving a golden fingerprint behind. Due to the day’s activities, I am exhausted. Soon, I fall asleep, still covered in monster dust and guts.

  
<*>

  
I wake up in the middle of the night to small cries. For a moment I forget that there’s a baby and I panic. Then I relax, remembering the events that unfolded earlier. I change out of my grimy clothes in the cover of the darkness and then groped around the bottom of my backpack to find the lantern I left in there last time mom and I went to Montauk. I find it and light it, sitting back down and picking the baby up. I rock her back and forth as I stare into her teary kaleidoscope eyes. Her little arms wave around wildly as I smile down at her.

  
          “Hey there, I’ve got you. S’okay. I promise no monsters will get to you. I promise.”  
She gurgles in delight as I nuzzle her nose. I begin to sing as the silvery moon continues its nightly journey across the sky.

  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Dreams really do come true  
Someday, I wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dare to  
Oh why, oh why can't I?  
Well, I see trees of green and red roses too  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

  
          Soon her flailing stops as her eyes drift shut and tiny little snores can be heard. I smile softly as I put her back down on the sweatshirt bundle. I lay on my back, arms under my head as I stare up at the sky. I look at the moon and give Lady Artemis a small nod before continuing to silently gaze upon the stars.

  
          “Hello Perseus,” A gentle voice suddenly breaks me out of my stupor. I sit up quickly, hand already on Riptide. I look around wildly as my head continues to spin from my sitting up too fast. My eyes slowly focus on a glowing figure as she walks closer towards me. I soon realize who my mysterious visitor really is.

  
          “Lady Hestia,” I drop into a deep bow.

  
          “Rise Perseus, you know I don’t like people bowing to me. Though I apologize for startling you. I suppose I should have given you a warning as no one is supposed to know where you are?” She says with a small smile.

  
          “Sorry, I guess bowing has become a habit of mine, but you are one of the only goddesses I respect. And of course, apology accepted, it’s my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings,” I say sheepishly. I suddenly realize that I never told anyone the location of the camp site except for Ares. I decide to ask the goddess of the hearth. “How did you know where I was?” I asked.

  
          “The hearth suddenly skyrocketed in the middle of the night. I went to the source of the sudden increase of hope, finding you and the little daughter of Aphrodite,” She replies kindly.

  
          “Ah. That makes much more sense…Is there anything I can do for you? Usually I would offer you a drink and somewhere to sit, but…” I look around and rub the back of my head. Lady Hestia laughs, it’s a warm tinkling laugh. One that reminds me of home.

  
          “It’s fine Perseus, I don’t mind sitting on the grass, it’s been far too long since I’ve visited the wilderness. I arrived here earlier, I would have left after a little observation if you were a mere mortal, but since it was you, I decided to stay. I’ve wanted to ask you something for awhile now, and I think what you did earlier today proves me right,” She says quietly as her laughter dies down.

  
          “What is it? Did I do something wrong? I gods, I hope not…” I think of all the, erm, pranks I initiated after the giant war.

  
Flashbacks

  
          The Seven, Lou Ellen, the Stolls and I were preparing an epic prank. We were hauling in beams and snatching tool boxes from the Hephaestus cabin forge in the middle of the night to build a escape the room cabin. The sky was overcast, we had the Stolls sneak sleeping pills into the food of the harpies. We had planned and designed the cabin to look mysterious and inviting. Piper, being the genius she is, was the one that thought to ask the Hecate camper to enchant the cabin so that whoever enters the cabin sets off a prank that was especially designed for them. Once they try to leave, the cabin automatically turns into escape-room-mode. We watch our victim through Leo’s new hidden cameras that tap into Hephaestus TV and broadcasts it to all of Olympus. We planned that when a victim is caught everyone except the Stolls would go to Bunker Nine to watch everything unfold. The Stolls would make sure everything ran smoothly outside.

  
          Our first victim sprung the prank when Jason and I were messing with one another before breakfast the next day. Piper had her arm slung across Annabeth’s shoulders, Leo was attempting to charm ‘his Sunshine’, and all around, demigods were walking towards Mess Hall or towards the cabin. An unearthly shriek split the crisp morning air, making everyone draw their weapons and run towards the cabin. We snuck away to Bunker Nine to view the chaos within. We turned on the monitors and watched intently as Malcolm desperately tried to leave the cabin as metallic spiders that replicated those from my first quest began to close on on him, climbing on his shoes and beginning to ascend.

  
          “I’m glad I’m not him. I definitely don’t feel bad, I mean, this is awesome!” Leo said with a grin. Calypso smacked him behind his head, making him rub his head and look at her with a hurt expression.

  
          “Shut up you doofus, we’re trying to watch this!” Piper hissed. Everyone chuckled at their antics.

  
          Suddenly we hear someone screaming outside, “STOLLS I SWEAR, GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!!” So apparently, while we were preoccupied, Malcolm somehow got out and is now blaming the Stolls. That’s when we all decided to leave the bunker and pretend we had no idea what the heck was goin’ on, heading back towards Mess Hall.

  
<*>

  
          “PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON!” Annabeth screeched.

  
          Hehe, it looked like Wisegirl fell for my prank! Though, it’s probably a good idea for me to hide in a undisclosed location…for the rest of my life. A few minutes later, an extremely pissed off Annabeth stomped out of her cabin. I had removed the shower head in her counselor bathroom and painstakingly shoved blue Kool-Aid powder in and replaced the head. When she turned on the warm water, it melted the powder and in turn, spraying her with a sticky blue substance. Genius right? The best part of the whole prank was replacing her towel with a lint towel. When she tries to dry herself, lint sticks everywhere!

  
          “PERSEUS. I SWEAR TO THE GODS. YOU BETTER COME OUT RIGHT NOW SEA-WEED BRAIN OR ELSE I’LL FIND YOU AND YOU’LL HAVE TARTARUS TO PAY!”  
Uh oh. She is really pissed off. Better run and hide…

  
End Flashbacks

  
          “I’m not quite sure what you’re worried about Percy, you are a true hero. One willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of humanity.”

  
          “Um…well…about that…I may have celebrated a bit too much after the war,” I say sheepishly.

  
          “I’ll just pretend I haven’t got a clue what you’ve been up to,” She smiles mischievously, “Now back to what I wanted to ask you…” She took a deep breath.

  
          “Yes?”

  
“Will you be my champion?” She blurts out. I’m completely and utterly shocked. Me? Percy Jackson? The champion of Lady Hestia?

  
          “I would be honored to be your champion, milady,” I say with a grin.

  
          “And I would be honored to have you as my champion,” She smiles widely in reply,”I’ve never done this before, so please bear with me.”

  
          She begins to chant in ancient greek, *“Εγώ, η Hestia, θεά της εστίας, σας ονομάσω, τον Περσέα Αχιλλέα Τζάκσον ως πρωταθλητή μου. Μπορείτε να εξυπηρετήσετε την εστία με τις καλύτερες δυνατότητες.” 

          A beam of bright light hits my chest, making me close my eyes at the intensity of the light. The last thing I am able to say before I succumb to the darkness, ended up being, “Oh crap. I’m going to be out cold, aren’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I, Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, name you, Perseus Achilles Jackson as my champion. May you serve the hearth to the best of your abilities. 
> 
> (Please note that I do not speak greek, I apologize for the shoddy translation into greek, I used Google Translate. Please forgive me if I offended you.)
> 
> Hey guys,  
> This update is extremely long (well...in my opinion at least...) because of my unplanned writer’s block and busy schedual. Cello competition soon, writing contest submission due, homework. Again, sorry for the very, very long wait. As always, leave any comments or questions below!
> 
> -silv3r_eyed_stranger


	6. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson nor the Heroes of Olympus series. However, I do (thankfully) own the storyline. IF YOU COPY MY WORK AND POST IT SOMEPLACE ELSE WITHOUT MY CONSENT, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. NO JOKE.

          It’s _so_ bright out. I squinted at the brilliant afternoon sun. I spot Lady Hestia out the corner of my eye, rocking…I just realized, I never named the baby! Oh gods, I’ve been referring to her as ‘the baby’ every since I found her. Maybe Lady Hestia has some ideas for a name.

  
          “Milady?” I call out.

  
          “Perseus—” she answers before I cut in.

  
          “Please, call me Percy, milady,” I say mildly.

  
          “All right, Percy, I’m glad you’re awake. How do you feel?” she asks kindly.

  
          I feel wonderful, it’s as if I just guzzled a gallon of ambrosia. I feel as if I can take on anything.

  
          “I feel amazing, it’s like I never fought those monsters.” Lady Hestia smiles as the baby coos and giggles at the goddess.

  
          I suddenly remember to ask Lady Hestia about naming my newfound ward. “Lady Hestia, I was wondering if you could help me choose a name for the little girl. It seems unfitting to call her ‘the baby’,” I say, smiling toward the little bundle in question.

  
          “You’re right, what do you have in mind?” she replies thoughtfully.

  
          “I was thinking of something that relates to her parentage and strength because of how she fought for her life. Her middle name will be Thalia, after my cousin.” I announced, thinking of my fearless cousin serving in the ranks of Lady Artemis. I continue to think of possible names, “I like Cassiopeia and Andromeda,” I say, grumbling at the lack of names popping up in my head.

  
          “How about Alessandra? Lysandra?” she offers.

  
          “I like Lysandra, fiery and strong.” I say, making up my mind. Lysandra Thalia.

  
          “Lysandra it is. What will her last name be? Will you be taking her to Camp Half-Blood?” Lady Hestia murmurs.

  
          “I won’t leave her at Camp Half-Blood, the campers are brutal to children of the love goddess. I’m willing to claim her as my own.” I say defiantly. Lysandra had grown on me, I’m willing to adopt her as my daughter. I have seen enough horrors in the wars to last me a lifetime. I will not send a child to a camp that trains children to fight wars for the gods.

  
          “Very well. There is a ritual that will replace her mortal blood with your own. Repeat after me, I, your name, claim this child as my own. Let her be known as Lysandra Thalia Jackson.”

  
          “I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, claim this child as my own. Let her be known as Lysandra Thalia Jackson.” I repeat, smiling broadly. With that, a golden light engulfed Lysandra and Lady Hestia. The golden light dimmed after a few seconds, revealing a changed baby. She has dark wavy hair and her eyes have more green specks. Her skin now has a light tan. In short, she’s beautiful.

  
          “Hi Lysandra, I’m your daddy,” I whisper as Lady Hestia slips her into my arms, “Welcome to the family.” Lysandra waves her chubby arms with a toothless smile and promptly smacks him square on the cheek. Lady Hestia giggles behind her hand as I looked down at my daughter disbelievingly. Daughter. I have a daughter now.

  
          “I think she likes you.” Lady Hestia laughs, “I have to go, it seems like Zeus is calling for a meeting. Presumably about you. I’ll be watching over you, but before I go, these are for you.” Hestia waves her hand and a set of obsidian armor and several other weapons appear on the grass. I gasp at the intricate filigree and engravings that decorated the armor. The engravings were of all the battles I had fought in.

  
          “Thank you milady, I shall serve you faithfully and until my death.” I say, bowing as low as I can with Lysandra still in my arms. She merely inclines her head and warns me to look away. As soon as she leaves, a tremendous roar sounds across the forest.

  
          “Oh come on! Can’t I get a break?” Suddenly, a hunting horn responds to the roar. Ah. The hunters are close by. I may as well head over in case Thalia or her comrades need a little help. I don my armor with little trouble and strap on the many knives Lady Hestia left into their holders. The only thing left was a black bow and a quiver of arrows lying on the grass.

  
_Perseus, just will the bow and arrows to disappear when you do not need them. The same thing applies to all your new equipment. Now quick, the hunters need your help, the number of monsters are overwhelming them. Leave Lysandra in the bushes near the site, I will watch her._

  
          Lady Hestia spoke in my head as I fingered the bow string in one hand and the buckle on the quiver strap in the other. I gave her a thank you and left quickly, my supplies in one arm and Lys in the other. Soon, I arrive at the clearing by following the sounds of the inhuman shrieks and fighting. I hide Lys behind a bush and kiss her forehead before flipping my visor down and charging into the fray.

  
          I used a log to launch myself at a hellhound poised to take down a hunter and clicked on Riptide. My trusty sword appeared just as I landed on the hellhound’s back, rearing back, I roar and stabbed it through its head. As it disintegrated, I jumped off and started slashing and jabbing at the monsters.

  
Thalia’s POV

  
          These monsters are going to overrun us, they keep pouring into the clearing. Right after Lady Artemis was called to a meeting on Olympus, an unearthly roar shook the forest. We were camped in the forest because we had been searching for Percy. The idiot somehow evaded us and all the demigods in the country looking for him.

  
          We raced through forest as I barked out commands. I prayed to Lady Artemis, but she couldn’t help because my father forbade her to intervene. Her orders were clear, if we are overrun, we are to flee. I promised to obey her orders.

  
          We stationed ourselves in the trees for a surprise attack to take out as many monsters as possible before we had to engage them in hand-to-hand combat. I slash my hunting knives at the infamous Minotaur as he grunts and tries to grab me. I dodge a meaty fist and slip behind him, slicing the back of his knees. He falls with a thud as I nimbly jump and his back and thrust a knife into his heart.

  
          I turn back into battle as a figure, clad in black armor, leaps onto a hellhound that is about to fall onto one of my hunters. The person is broad shouldered, which means he’s a man. I shake my head and pray that the person means no harm. I return to the battle, lunging at a dracaena preparing to slice the neck of an injured hunter.

  
          I don’t know how much time passed, I am covered in gore and my arms ache. My powers are taxed, I used a lightning bolt to take out a fraction of the army during the fight. Their numbers are dwindling, as is our own. Though I took out a number of monsters, the man was a whirlwind as he took out monsters in hordes. He has the power of fire, which means he isn’t a camper.

  
          Since I only saw Leo a few days ago, it means that this stranger is definitely not Leo. Unless he had a huge growth spurt. The man, along with the few hunters that can still stand, destroy the monsters on the far side of the clearing as I and a few others tend the injured.

  
          Someone screams my name. I look up to see the enormous jaws of an equally enormous hellhound about to tear my head off. I close my eyes in anticipation for the pain and then the dark. It never came. A feral yell comes from my right as something lunges and takes the hit for me. My eyes fly open as I see the man tackle the beast and wrestle it away from us. It’s impossible, how could he have gotten here when he was across the clearing only seconds ago?

  
          The hellhound swipes at the warrior in black with a massive paw, slicing open his upper torso, as the man dodges its other paw. Blood spurts out of his wounds as he continues to fight, staining the green grass. The hellhound pounces and crushes the man beneath it. We all gasp, some shake their heads. Suddenly, the hellhound turns to dust. The man had been lucky, he must have been able to whip out a knife.

 

          I run to his side as his breathing becomes labored. I see a familiar sword covered to the hilt in gore in his hand and realize who it is. I yank off the helmet and groan.

 

          “Perseus Jackson! I am going to kill you when you’re done healing. Mark my words. And if you die on me, I will resurrect you just to kill you again. What were you thinking?!” I grit out as my eyes flash.

  
          “Hehe, nice to see you too, Thals. You’re welcome for saving your ass,” he coughs out, a trickle of blood leaking out the side of his mouth. I give him a glare and ordered the hunters to hand me some ambrosia and nectar.

  
          Percy groans again as he rasps, “My daughter…” and promptly passes out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I apologize for the extremly late chapter. I was participating in a Writing Challenge with a friend of mine...and also writing a Harry Potter fic. I know, irresponsible. Again, I apologize. Please let me know if you find any errors, all mistakes are my own. Thank you to Ebony_Eben for reminding me to update XD. (I really need to set some goals *smh*)
> 
> -silv3r_eyed_stranger

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT FIRST NOTE! PLEASE READ! (TALKS ABOUT UPDATING CALENDER AND SUCH)  
> Hey guys,  
> So this is the first chapter, (obviously) I know its short, but bear with me please. My goal is to update maybe every 3 to 7 days depending on length of chapter. Some of the ideas I have come from other fanfictions, but most of them are mine. Umm....lets see....what else.....yeah, I’ll try to make this as original as possible. I’ll try and make the characters act less OCC too. 
> 
> So yeah, thanks guys! Please leave kudos and comments below! They make my day! 
> 
> -silv3r_eyed_stranger


End file.
